Second Chance
by AnnaTopstheWorld
Summary: This might be a second chance at life for Rogue. Continuation of memory. Summery sucks, reading it is so much better. Reviews are yummies for mind.
1. Chapter 1

**They like me, they really like me... wow that sounds really cliché. Moving along swiftly, here's the next chapter. I do_ not _own X-Men in any shape or form. I only own this form of plot line. Now read you peoples, read! (laughs evilly)**

Second ChanceChapter 1

Wolverine and Storm walked up to the porch of the southern household. It had nearly been a month since Rogue's heroic death but her family needed to know about her. It had taken a little bit of there day to find the Marie Raven's home but they found it in Caddlecott, Missouri.

It was a sunny saturday afternoon. The news was something no one expected on an afternoon like this.

They stepped up, rang the door bell, and waited until a young woman opened the door.

"Yes... what can I do for you." A thick southern accent rolled of her tongue, she looked almost like Marie only she had a longer nose and dirty blond hair.

"We have some news about Marie Raven." Storm said almost breaking her composure.

The youthful woman brightened up instantly, "Oh, come on in." She led them in closing the door behind them.

"Mom, Dad some people are here." She shouted to them somewhere in the house and led them to a finely furnished front living room. Two older people came from upstairs, Marie's parents.

"Mister and Misses Raven I am Ororo Monroe and this is Logan." They shook hand, exchanged pleasantries, (Iced tea fresh cookies that sort of thing.) and sat down.

"Uh,... This is Rose and I'm Howard and that's Anna." The man of the house pointed to Rogue's deadringer.

"They've got news on how Marie's doing!" Anna nearly shouted but she was waiting for them to spill ever so impatiently.

"Please, do tell then" Rogue's mother shifted in waiting.

"I am a teacher at Charles Xaivour's school for the gifted in New York, where she was given a charity tuition. You should be proud she was a bright child." Storm said, her voice close to cracking.

"Do you have a point ma'am, I don't like those that beat around the bush." Said Mr. Raven sternly.

"What do you mean 'was'!" Anna's words came rushed, she had caught the past tense word.

"Calm down before you start jumping to conclusions!" Logan almost snapped clearly not happy that he was sent to break the news.

The family was silent, waiting for something, anything.

"Ro-...Marie has.. died. A little less than a month ago." Storm broke and let a few tears slide down her face.

Questions hit Storm and Logan like a train.

"WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD THEN, NOT JUST NOW!" Rogue's father shouted, grief and rage in his voice.

"My baby oh, how could this have happened. Tell me please!" Grief swelling in the mothers eyes.

One question stopped their ranting. "What happened?" Anna's voice cracked but it was stern. Tears where running down her cheeks and the lights flickered.

"Oh, um, She was out.. swimming early one morning and... she had a fit in the water and drowned. She was out alone because of … well her mutation, so she didn't tell any one that she went out." Storm stuttered.

"Was she happy, at the school?" Storm was truly puzzled by Anna's question. "Was she?"

"... Yes." Storms answer made the girl smile ever so slightly.

"Mom.. Dad... stop pretending. You don't love her, you both were happy when she left." Both parent s looked stunned. While she got up and walked to the back door, light bulbs and power sockets buzzing when she walked past them.

"What does she mean you people don't love her?" Wolverine asked, remembering what Rogue had said about her dad.

Her father fumed, looked at his wife and got up and left.

The tears in the mothers eyes had completely gone and a remorseful anger had settled.

"This is a small town," her mother said, her voice hard and cold. "When Cody went into a coma, people started asking questions. Especially when Cody was healthy and wasn't hurt. They started to suspect something when Marie covered up showing nothing but her face. Finally we just told her to go. We have a reputation to up hold, our family has lived her for a hundred and fifty eight years! Our name has been here since the beginning of the town, we will not let it be tarnished by a mutant child!"

To this Logan growled, a family that thought their reputation was more important than their own daughter! Marie was so sweet. No one would have guessed that she was shunned like this.

"I think its time you left." The woman said, she went an opened the door for them.

"Hey, kid." Logan caught Anna's attention by calling her. She turned around, she was still crying. " The funerals in one weeks time. If you want to come, give the Professor a call and he'll get you there. Just give it some thought, okay... Also if you need anything else, just call this line." He handed her a card with the line to Charles' desk.

" I''m not a kid, I'm nineteen, and I will, thanks." Anna said gratefully.

Mrs. Raven cleared her throat and gestured for the door. The elder mutants left hoping that someone from Rogue's family would pay their respects. Within a hour they were half way to New York.

End chapter two.

**Well I think that went well considering the circumstances. The next couple of chapters are going to be a little ( lot ) slow, depends on your out look, but just bear with me. I'll need lots of reviews for chapter three to come up._ There's a reason that button exists._ I'll need your ideas and what you hope will happen too. So I might be able to incorporate your fantasy into my story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets see what happens in chapter three shall we. Lizzy demands it! ( Goodness me I'm referring to myself in third person *shrugs* ah well.) Again I don't own Batman.. I mean X-Men. ( Well Batman does rock maybe I can make a reference later... No sugar should stay sugar and splenda should stay nasty. No offense to anyone that likes the stuff.) **

Memory chapter 3

It had been three days since Storm and Logan went to the Raven home and currently Anna was on a plane headed up north. She had given the funeral very little thought but made a split second decision to go. Her parents allowed her to go since things where getting a little weird around home. Light bulbs would blink out and electronics would short. She already knew she was a mutant, it was just a matter of time before her mom and dad found out.

The P.A. system went off and the pilot announced that they'd be landing in New York soon.

Later when Anna was disembarking she saw Storm and a red head, who she didn't know. Storm saw her and waved her over.

"Hi, Anna, I'm sorry that Logan couldn't be here, the professor is still trying to persuade him to make a speech. This is Jean Grey, she also a teacher at Xaivour's."

"Hello Anna its nice to meet you, I just wish it was under different circumstances." Jean said as they shook hands.

"Mhh.. me to. Its nice to meet you too." She was depressed that it was under a time like this.

They got her baggage and headed to the exit. Anna was surprised to see them walk over to a Rolls Royce.

"Um.. sweet ride.. I've never seen one of these things in person. It's fancy."

"Thanks, it's the professors but he allows us to use it on occasion like this." Jean explained.

They loaded her things into the car and left for the two and a quarter drive back to the mansion.

~ Meanwhile

Logan didn't like what was being asked of him. How was he supposed to be The Invincible Wolverine, if he made a speech about the only girl who understood him, no questions asked? Writing the speech was bound to touch him and saying it would break him.

"Please Logan, you were the only person close to her, not even Bobby was as close to her as you were."

"No is no Chuck, that's it." Logan exited the room after that statement and went to the kitchen for a stiff drink. Then he remembered that he lived in a school, which meant no alcohol, of any type. So he want out to the front to smoke one of the cigars that Marie gave him on returning to the mansion, before she died. When he took the death stick out of his mouth he glanced down to the drive way to see the Rolls come back with Marie's sister. He watched them get out and walk up to the door.

~Anna's view

Anna looked around at how big the place was.

"Hey, kid I'm sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up." She heard a gruff voice say above her and she looked up to see Logan coming down the stairs.

"I'm not a kid, and it's alright, I don't mind." Anna was starting to get annoyed that he kept calling her kid.

"Yeah but I do." He said when he got to the bottom of the steps. "Your sister meant a lot to me. Now I need to make sure that your comfortable, but before showing you to your room wheels wants to meet you."

"He means the Professor. I'll take your things to your room for you." Storm explained.

Anna and Logan walked down the halls silently.

_The place is oddly silent for a school._ Anna thought. She kept thinking until Wolverine stopped and told her that they were at 'Chuck's' office.

"Come in." Was heard from the other side of the door before the Mutant even had the chance to knock.

When they entered she saw a man in an automated wheel chair. _Guess that explains the nickname. _He gestured for her to sit, so she did.

"Its alright Logan you may leave." the man said.

"I'm still not writing a speech." Logan said then turned to exit the room.

"I am Charles Xaivour, the man you spoke to over the phone. Straight to the point, everything has been taken care of for the funeral and if you wish you can say a few words, but only if you want to."

"Thank you Professor, for what you doing. Mom and Dad would have never really cared if she was alive or not." She said, tears welling in her eyes.

"I looked at Marie as if she was my own, and please do call me Charles." He said in a caring manor.

"Well now thats taken care of, I want you to meet Marie's, or Rogue as she was called here, friends and loved ones." he said, maneuvering his chair towards the door. "This way please."

He showed her to a big room which she suspected that it was a recreation room. A couple people where sitting in the room along with Storm, Jean, and Logan.

"Miss. Raven this is Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, Bobby Drake, Jubilation Lee, and Katherine Pryde. The rest you already know." He said listing them left to right. "They where all in relation with your sister."

"Please call me Kitty, Jubilee and I were Rogue's best friends. We've been told that your her sister." Kitty said as she sat down.

"Thanks, Marie was a loner by nature. It took some time for her to come out of her shell and when her mutation developed, I was concerned that she crawled back in."

"No, she wasn't shy, not at all. Call me Bobby, I was her boyfriend. You had a sweet sister." He said sitting down next to Kitty. Anna rose an eyebrow at their loving body language.

When they all sat down in their places. Jubilee on the other side of Kitty, Jean next to Scott, and Storm next to Charles. Wolverine on the other hand was standing, staring out the window.

"Before we begin any conversation, I'd like to say thank you all so, so much for being there for her when my family wasn't. Unfortunately its been a very tiring day for me and, well all I'd like to do is rest." Anna tried not to sound rude but the plane ride was long, and every time something difficult came up, she either dodged it or left it up to someone else. This time she couldn't do that, and she could only dodge it for so long by 'resting'.

"Of course, I'll make sure that your situated." Jean said in an understanding tone.

They got up and Jean did as she said and left Anna to deal with herself in peace.

~Alkali Lake

Something moved underneath the deep water. It was the only reason she was alive. It was angry. It wanted to be set free but the young woman's mind would not allow it. So it would wait, stay dormant if it must. It would bide its time for however long it needed, years if it must be so.

End Chapter 3

**I'm going to work our favorite character in slowly thus chapter three is where she is mentioned. Don't worry I wont make you wait years, just a couple of weeks until I come up with a good idea. Please give comments on how you think it should go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll try to post every saturday, if possible. Heh heh.**

Second Chance chapter 3

~Alkali lake

"Hey, Lu come look at this!" Danny shouted from the shore.

"Dan, Mom told us not to go by the shore!" Lucy shouted but still came down next to him.

"Look at that." He pointed at the water.

"Look at what?" Lu was starting to get irritated by his curious voice.

"The water, look its evaporating... The lake is vanishing." the lake literally was vanishing. As soon as the wave touched shore it turned into mist.

"Oh, Iv'e got an idea! ….Supernatural scouts." Lu said reaching to her pocket for her camera phone.

"Thats brilliant Lu!" He said getting ready.

"Okay, ready in... Five... Four... Three... Two... Now!"

"This is just in from Supernatural Scouts. A strange sight has been spotted at the edge of Alkali lake. Here in canada, the water really is evaporating as soon as it touches shore.." Dan said as Lu went in for a close up on the shore.

A foreign drawl came resounding form the small waves "Find me." It whispered.

"What was that, come on Lu stop trying to scare me!"

"That wasn't me."

"... Thats all for our Supernatural Scouts." He then whispered. "Lets get out of here Lu."

~West Chester, New York

The funeral was a quiet event. To Anna, the school had already 'buried' Rogue's remains, but the entire school had known otherwise. The professor had told them to keep the news of her real death a secret. She nor her family needed to know those sort of things.

Later that day, Anna had gotten an email from her parents. They knew she was a mutant, they found out shortly after she left. They had gone though her used up journals and read her thoughts about 'what if they found out', 'what would happen to me' and 'what about Marie'. The letter said that she could collect her things and leave. That she was old enough to be out on her own by now. The next mourning this was heavy on her mind and the professor sensed it.

~Next mourning at the Mansion

Everyone was sitting at the table for breakfast when the professor decided to address Anna's predicament.

"Anna," Charles called her attention.

"Yes profes- I mean Charles" Anna said looking up from her hardly touched eggs.

"I haven't told you everything about this school. Yes, it is a school for the gifted but also a refuge for mutants. Every child here is a mutant along with every member of the staff."

"Is that why Shades where's the freaky looking glasses every single moment of the day?" she asked making Scott frown and Logan smirk.

"Please don't insult my staff. Scott, if you don't mind explaining." Scott swallowed the rest of his breakfast.

"I can't control my optic blast, kind of like how Rogue couldn't control her mutation." He realized what he said and abruptly stopped talking.

"Who's Rogue?" Anna asked. Everyone hesitated and a sick feeling settled into the woman's stomach. "Who's Rogue?" she asked more sternly.

"Anna, every mutant choses a sort of code name and Marie's was... Rogue." The professor answered her question.

Tears rushed to Anna's eyes but a question nagged at her. She swallowed and asked "Does that mean I have to chose one too."

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"I'm a mutant too." the lights flickered as she said it.

"Uh.. if you don't mind how did you... um what triggered your mutation?" Storm was genuinely curious.

Anna sighed, knowing that they where drifting from subject. "My family and I had gone to the museum and was alone in the electricity department. I had walked up to an advanced electricity ball and ...put my hand on it. Instead of one or a few strands coming to my hand, like it was supposed to, all of them came. And the glass began to glow. I quickly took my hand away...I looked back at the ball and saw nothing inside. When I looked at my own hands, I saw the electricity coursing from finger to finger. Two seconds later the power went out and the power in my hands disappeared along with it. I rushed to my family and after I found them, we left the building. There wasn't really a stressor, more or less being in the wrong place at the right time.

"That was almost four years ago... I managed to keep it from my parents -"

"Your parents aren't exactly friendly with mutants. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." Logan said drily.

"No.. they aren't. My family is very old and they don't like change." She sighed, letting the harsh words from her parents resurface. "They found out about it... and since they threw her out..."

"Let me guess, there gonna throw you out." Scott said, feeling for her.

"I've already got a plan. I've got a friend that'll hold me up. I'll stay with her when I go back home."

Chapter Three End

**Cliffie!, don't you hate me. Well not really since our favorite character isn't really in here but I promise she'll be in the next chapter. (cross my heart and hope to die) I'll need lots of constructive criticism. Please the review button exist for a reason! I really am running out of ideas here! Well I do have one idea and in the next chapter I will be skimming a couple months though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea! A review, thanks Ruby Redverne reviews make me so happy! I just want to make you happy by putting up another chapter! Read my happy little peoples read! F.Y.I. I changed up the report by Dan and Lu just a bit.**

Chapter 4

Anna (or Sparks as she chose) opened up the window to her room. She was on the second floor but could still hear the younger ones play outside. She remembered how she came to live at Xaivour's school for the gifted.

-Flash back

_The staff and Marie's friends had persuaded her to stay on for a couple more days. She told them the details on her parents giving her the boot. She was about to leave when Logan said something._

"_Kid, I promised your sister I would protect her. I failed and the consequences were ugly. If your in any trouble give me call don't wait for bad to get worse and if there are any chances of you comin' back again..maybe I can teach you a thing or two about bikes."_

"_I will, thanks." As soon as she got home, thanks to her gossiping mother, the whole town already knew she was some sort of mutant. Her friend only put up with her for a couple days for sake of her 'reputation'. She didn't exactly have a job so she really couldn't book a hotel. She was down to her last couple of dollars when she finally decided to call the school. They accepted her with open arms. She was really grateful, really she was. It wasn't until Jubilee told her something._

"_If.. If Marie had known you were one of us, she would've wanted you to come and live here."_

_Just after that she began to make the place her home. They told her many happy moments with Rogue. She was beginning to feel at home._

_Soon she had gained they're trust and she was clued in on the X-Men. She also became a babysitter for the school, she didn't want to do any fighting so she was just glad she could feel of some use when she wasn't paying anything to live there. Eventually she was told the truth on how Marie died. She was a bit mad at them for keeping it, fortunately she was a very understanding person, but over all she was crushed that her little sister died in such a way._

-End Flashback

She strolled out of her room and just wandered around until she was in the rec room. "Hey! Sparks, over here!" Kitty caught her attention. "Look at this!" She walked over when the Professor spoke in their minds, _"I think its best that we all see this Jubilation. The others are coming, please come too, Anna." _The two looked at each other Anna shrugged wordlessly saying she had no idea what was going on. Once they got to the Professor's office they found the others had already sat down.

"Heh, heh, sorry we're late." Sparks squeaked as both of them sat down.

"Its quiet alright. Now please show us all this video your so excited about." Charles said in his understanding tone. Kitty hit play on the video.

"Now!" shouted a girl holding the camera.

"This is just in from Supernatural Scouts, Lucy as camera holder and me Danial as your caster. A strange sight has been spotted at the edge of Alkali lake. Here in canada, the water really is evaporating as soon as it touches shore.." Dan said and the camera went in for close up of the water.

A foreign drawl came resounding form the small waves "Find me." It whispered.

"What was that, come on Lu stop trying to scare me!"

"That wasn't me."

"... Thats all for our Supernatural Scouts." He looked around, then whispered. "Lets get out of here Lu."

The video stopped after that.

There was a thoughtful silence after that. "I recognize that voice," Anna whispered a second later recognition flashed across her face. "Thats Marie! Goodness that really is Marie!"

"Now lets not get our hopes raised, but I want Logan and storm to go over it. Just to satisfy our suspicions at least. Dismissed." Charles said this in case it wasn't Rogue and merely another mutant.

"We're on it Charles," Storm gave a reassuring glance to Anna, "Come on Logan."

~Alkali lake

Logan didn't like this on bit. It was too foggy for his taste and they should have been wading around in water by now.

"I don't like this." He looked around, or tried to.

Storm gave him the 'no kidding' look. "Me neither."

"Storm can you clear this up?"

"My pleasure." Her eyes clouded over and the fog lifted.

In all truths it looked like there was supposed to be a field of grass but it was all dead. Every thing was dead, even the bugs. This was erie, every thing outside the field was still alive. They looked around a bit.

"Logan! Over here, I've found her!" Storm shouted from behind a large rock. He ran over and when he saw Rogue, he recoiled.

She was.. different. The ground around her, about an inch, was glowing with white specs floating onto her and melting into her skin. She was also deathly pale. She was still wearing what she was the day she 'died' just without her gloves. Her hair was longer too, it was down to her mid thigh. Logan knelt down and reached to check her pulse. (Yeah he's a real genius.)

"Don't, her mutation. Listen for breathing." He put his ear next to her mouth and heard the slight puff of breath coming from her. He took of his coat and draped it around her.

"Go get the plane warmed up, her the weather out here isn't helping her temperature." Storm ran off to carry out his order and report their findings to the Professor. Mean while he couldn't sense anything wrong with her so he _gently _lifted her and carried his precious Marie to the Blackbird.

~ Back at the School

Anna stood by Marie's side and watched her while she slept. She was told she could stay there as long as she didn't touch her sister. She made sure she was the first to greet the mutants when they got off the jet and when she saw Logan carry her little sister off the ramp she was over joyed she was just alive.

She heard the doors slide open and turned to see Charles, Logan, Jean, Jubilee, and Bobby come in.

To get one thing straight Anna did not like Bobby Drake one bit. He and Kitty claimed they we're just friends but actions spoke louder than words. He only visited her grave once in the three months she was there. And that was for the memorial service. All in all he acted like he was the type of guy who wanted his relationship with Marie over and done with. He just seemed a little _too_ friendly with Kitty, just for Anna's taste. Anyways back to the story.

"Hello Sparks, how's she doing?" Asked Jean.

"No change, but I don't know if thats good or bad." Sparks replied sullenly.

"Well I do need to take a look inside her mind to see if anythings wrong." Sparks gave him a 'what do mean look'. He wheeled over to to Rogue's head. "Well she did tap into 's power and to much of that can be quit undesirable. You can stay if you want.. just don't disturb me, you could harm her if you do." He put his hands next to her head and delved inside.

~ Charles

He was inside Rogues mind. As he floated through her conscious and her sub-conscious he checked everything. Jean's mutation had already worn off and her memory was all intact. In the back of her head a dark spot was hidden. He reached out to it to be sure it was supposed to be there. Thats when he felt anger, the will to destroy, passion, and sorrow to the point of anger, lash out at him. He quickly pulled out before it could do anything to him.

~ Normal

Charles looked troubled for a moment but that's when he snapped his head up, opened his eyes, and swiftly pulled his hands away.

"Is something wrong Chuck?" Logan knew Charles wouldn't pull out that fast without good reason.

"I never thought that possible.." The Professor trailed off. "Jean I need to talk with you privately. Now."

"Of course." she said following him to a far corner in the infirmary.

The tension was killing all the others (well except Ice pop), they wanted to know what was going on with Rogue but the lot of them knew if they listened in the memory, weather good or bad, would be erased. Even Logan avoided listening in on the Dean's conversations. After about ten minutes of Jean going pale and the Professors grim faced they came over to tell the news.

"Rogue... When Rogue touched Jean to absorb the telekinetic powers, she also absorbed a.. personality from Jean along with the mutation inside it. She absorbed it permanently in a matter of seconds." The Professor let that sink in for a couple seconds before beginning again. "Before she absorbed it, it was causing massive migraines for Jean. A sign that the mental walls I built to trap it inside Ms. Grey's mind where failing."

"Not everything likes to be trapped Wheels." Logan said sternly.

"Do not feel for this.. beast. Compassion is an emotion that it does not share with the world. It is anger and destruction, death and sorrow. Nothing good can come of it. That is why I trapped it in Jeans mind when she was little, to prevent it from developing."

"Its mutation is worse than the emotion." Jean continued for the older telepath. "It has god like power that can divide molecules and turn virtually anything into dust. We don't even think you, Logan would stand much of a chance against the its power. Due to this, personally I think it _might_ mess with her mutation a bit. Only time will tell if it does." This talk was looking kind of down but thats when the slightly better news came in. "The good news is that.. Rogue's mutation isn't... compatible with its power I think the power has to have a telekinetic host to do anything. Meaning it will most likely stay dormant in her mind."

"Most likely?" asked Sparks, concerned.

"Well ninety-eight point seven precent sure. And if it does try to emerge the Professor and I will be able to sense it before it does anything jurassic."

Silence. They all were thinking. "_Will she be the same little Marie I always knew?_" Anna thought

End chapter 4

**All done. Not with the story just the chapter, don't panic! To tell the truth writing most of this came from Kryptonite by Three Doors Down and Blue Lips by Regina Spektor. My taste in music is... unique. (just like every other persons) Anyways I tried to make this on a bit longer reason: I don't know. And from now on I'm no longer posting on saturdays, next post will cost 5 reviews from readers. And thats final! TTFN : )~**


	5. Chapter 5

(*:/www. lillucyka . deviantart . com/gallery/?offset=24#/d1mb287 if you want to see the photo I saw I do _not_ own it, it is beautiful though. Just delete the spaces.)

Second Chance chapter 5

It had been a couple hours since the jet came back carrying its precious passenger. Sparks/Anna had fallen asleep in the chair next to Rogue's bed and had rarely gone up stairs to get anything. Logan was down there for almost every minute of it. As Anna was sleeping he came in as quietly as he could. Rogue looked a lot better now that she was warm and was being watched over now. His eyes drifted to Anna's face. _She is so... cute. Heh, thats a word I rarely use. _He thought. Her dirty blond waves gently framed her face. She reminded him of a picture Jubilee showed him*. He heard a moan and thought she must be dreaming. Then he saw Rogue's head move and eyebrows scrunch together. He was at her side in a minute, carefully shaking Anna awake.

"Hey Sparks, wake up." He started rousing her from her sleep. She mumbled a bit but her sleepy eyes were opening. "Your sister's waking up." At this her head shot up from its dreaming position. "I need you to go get Jean and the Professor, now hurry!" She got up and sleepily ran to get the two mutants. He had the feeling that her foggy head wasn't grasping the full situation just yet. Suddenly Rogue shot up out of bed coughing and shouting incoherent things. "Hey, hey just calm down you're okay, you're safe." He soothed, Jean had taken the liberty of putting a long sleeved gown on the young mutant, for which he was thankful. He was now hugging her as she gripped his shirt and a confused tears started running down her cheeks.

"I... I was.. I was at the lake and, and I could hear the water and it, it was so loud!" She babbled into his chest.

"Shu, shu its gonna be alright, Marie... I promise." She started to calm down at his words. "Now I need you to lay back down and wait for the others." she complied.

"... Where am I, Logan?" She asked, at least she was calm about this, he remembered seeing the survivors of WW1 battles go absolutely nuts over finding out where they were.

"You're at the mansion infirmary. Its been about three months since you've been any where near here." The door slid open and Jean and a much more awake Anna walked in.

"The Professor was in the middle of an important phone call with a doctor McGee or something Scottish like that. So I got Jean and he'll come after the call." She said and quickly walked over and reached for her sister hand.

Jean stopped her with her telekinetic ability. "Don't. From what I've seen inside Storms memory its best that you don't make any skin on skin contact. I'm sorry but its safety precaution." She sighed and nodded her head.

"Anna." The older sisters head shot up. "Don't worry I kept your secret and I think I can go a bit longer without touching anyone."

"Everything physical looks to be normal. Now we just need to have the Professor do a mental check up just in case anything looks like its going to fail."

"Why Charles? Why can't you do it and what do you mean by fail?" Sparks asked impatiently.

"Because Charles is much better at it than I. If I were to go in and something was wrong and I needed to pull out immediately I could damage her mind and by fail I mean memory or coordination could fail."

"Oh." was all the response the doctor got.

The Professor wheeled in. He welcomed Rogue back to the world of conscious and asked her if he could delve into her mind. To which she replied yes.

-Charles

The main reason he wanted back inside her head, while she was awake, was to put up mental walls. To keep the Phoenix from escaping and formatting its self inside her mind.

When he came upon the part of her mind sheltering the Phoenix, it seemed to be dormant but he had been fooled by Marie's mind before.

The state of it was horrible, he quickly set up some protective walls and made sure it didn't mess with anything while he was gone. Other than the Phoenix, everything was fine. Then pulled out of her mind.

-Normal

When Charles pulled out of her mind he smiled. "Everything is fine. Just a precautionary day in the infirmary, is that right Jean?" The doctor nodded and the Professor continued. "Now I was on an important phone call with someone, but any time for you, Marie."

There was a silence after the Professor left and Rogue decided to break it by asking her sister a question.

"Anna, I'm really happy to see you but what are you ding all the way, if I can assume I'm right, up north in New York?"

Anna recited her whole story with some interruption from Wolverine correcting some points. All in all Rogue was happy to see everybody she considered to be family with her, in her prefect moment.

Jean had left earlier leaving the adopted family to themselves. She joined the professor in his office. He was in deep thought when she interrupted his train of thought.

"Why did you lie to them?" She asked after sitting down.

"Because right now Rogue needs no worries." He paused "In her fragile state of mind the news will weigh onto her physical state her have some time to get adjusted to not being dead. Then we will tell her."

Little known to them, that was the wrong choice.

End Chapter 5

**Shorty, really short. I am allowing people, all people, meaning those without files, to review. So please click on the button labeled 'review' and start typing! Seriously, I need some motivation here. Liz is out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Second Chance chapter 6

It had been a total of three days since Rogue woke up. She was just being let out.

"Ah, its nice to see you out of the cave, finally." Bobby said hugging her and planting a kiss on her head, hair blocked total contact.

Yes, she still had her mutation but it didn't have much of a bite to it any more. Reason unexplained, even when the Professor took a look inside her mind. They had found out by her tripping over her own feet and Logan catching her bare arm with out any protection on his hands. Luckily he just felt a little sleepy after that inncident.

"And all that time not one visit from you." She knew what he had been doing while she was 'dead'.

"Oh, I, uh, I didn't have-" He stuttered.

"It's over Bobby. Just be warned if you do anything like this to Kitty, you wont be off the hook with a warning." Her voice grew dark at the last words. She held Kitty as a sister and she was the first one to be friends with Rogue.

A day after Rogue woke up Kitty told her of her relationship with Bobby and begged for forgiveness.

Rogue being the person that she was, threw a silent fit with Kitty feeling guilty all the way through it. Kitty was a sister to her but when Logan explained that it was him that pursued her and not vice versa. She found that she couldn't stay angry at her friend and forgave her.

But she was dangerously tempted to let Logan take Bobby on a 'fishing trip' in which there would be a terrible accident, with a bear, and Logan, having a healing factor, was the only one to come back alive. She reluctantly declined the offer.

~ A month later when Rogue was decidedly comfy at the mansion, the professor decided to call her and everyone close to her to his office.

There was a knock on the door. Charles already knew who was on the other side of the door, he called them in.

Rogue, Sparks, Jubilee, Kitty, and Logan all filed through the door.

"Yes, Professor?" Rogue and her company sat down.

"I've called you all down to tell you something very important. Three of you already know this but I want to tell Rogue and Kitty as well." They all looked at him intently, only Logan's eyes were different. They were warning him to be careful.

"Rogue, I dislike to bring this up but it is essential.

"When you touched Jean and borrowed her mutation you permanently absorbed something else. Something, to be truthful, very dangerous to your mental and physical health.

"Its called the Phoenix.

"Its a personality that was created to trap certain... abilities, that Jean should not have. Nobody should have that type of power. So, in Jeans youth I trapped it in a dormant part of her mind. But, it was recently starting to break down the mental walls that I placed for everyone's protection. When you touched her, the walls collapsed, and the Phoenix was taken from 's mind and transferred into you mind." He let his words sink in.

Everyone's eyes were on Rogue, to see how she was taking the news. Her face was grave but she held understanding in her eyes.

She had only one thing to ask, "Am I a danger to anyone?"

"Well at the moment no and if my theory is correct you shouldn't ever be. Since your mutation is not anywhere alike to Jean's in any way the, personality should stay out of the way." he sighed. "That is all you need to know for the time being but please do see me on a weekly basis. Just to be safe."

Rogue stared off into space and nodded numbly. Without a word she got up and left. Wolverine reached to stop her but Anna grabbed his wrist and shook her head. _Don't._ Was what she communicated.

When several moments had passed Anna broke the silence.

"She'll come around soon enough. She's a tough one, she always was. She just needs time."

"Alright, but for the rest of you, I want all of you to keep an eye on her and make sure she comes to me for her sessions. You may leave." The Professor said while everyone got up and left.

~Several months had passed since then and Rogue slowly came to terms that she had another 'person' in her head. Her sessions were going well and all was right with the world,... for a split second.

Rogue, Sparks, Jubilee, Pryo, and a newly engaged Kitty and Bobby were all sitting in the mall cafeteria. The two men talking about sports while the girls made a rough wedding plan over a wedding dress and accessories magazine.

"How about some pastel colors." Anna suggested.

"Oh, yeah. How 'bout yellow!" Jubilee was greeted by an instant 'No!' from everyone, including the boys.

"I was thinkin' about a pastel green, blue, pink, and a pearl white." Kitty said.

Bobby and Kitty were going to have a small wedding but the girls wanted to fuss anyways. The boys were there to give their 'honest' opinion. Rogue hadn't forgiven Bobby yet but she was glad that Kitty was happy. In all honesty Kitty had been a sort of patch for the hole she created when she left Anna. Now it was the more the merrier.

"Rogue, I'm glad your back, now I can have an opinion with some sensibility to it."

"Yeah, me too." Rogue felt a headache coming, unfortunately this was caused by the Phoenix and no pain medicine could cure or numb the pain. She put a hand to her forehead, she could hear the activity of other minds like a whisper on the wind. "When can we leave?"

"We can leave now if you want." Jubilee said while she shared a look with Kitty.

"Thanks." They all got up, threw their trash away, and left.

It was a quiet ride home but not mentally. Rogue could hear the groups every thought. They were all of pity and worry. That angered her, she didn't know why but it made her blood boil that someone else pitied her. She was snapped out of her brooding by the words 'We're here.' from Jubilee. She got out of the van and tried to calmly walk to the house. When she got to the exit of the garage she felt dizzy and the heat, the burn in her head, that she had felt on the plane came back. There was a whispering in everyones head then she cried out and fainted from the pain. Logan, who was doing a tune up on one of Cyclopes bikes, rushed to her side and put his hand half an inch from her mouth to check for breathing. Once he confirmed her breathing was normal he carried her to the infirmary.

He placed her in a bed and Jean got her gloves on. She had seen him rushing through the mansion with her in his arms, and quickly followed. Jean checked her physically to see if anything was wrong but nothing was abnormal. She began to fear the worst, and sent a quick message to Charles hoping he would come soon.

"Everybody out of the room, now!" Jean shouted to Logan and her friends that followed. After they were gone, Logan was the last to go, Professor X wheeled in and began his work on her mind. After ten minutes he told Jean to leave. She quickly left. The others asked her what happened to Rogue but she herself didn't even know. Logan listened in from his brooding spot. He was going over what he could have done to prevent this but every time he did he came up with nothing. Jean sat next to him knowing what he was thinking about. She didn't have to be a telepath to know.

It was a good hour before the Professor came out. "I urge you do NOT go in. She is in a sort of mental coma of sorts and if you wake her the wheels I have set in motion will come undone and The Phoenix will be released. It will have total control over her."

"How did this happen, you said it would stay dormant in her mind!" Logan shouted at him.

"I said it _might_ there was no telling if it would stay dormant or not." He raised his hand when Logan was about to shout again. "From the information I gathered, it seems it was awake and listening in when I told her what happened. Thus it knew only to move during when she was away or in the night. When we were all asleep."

End chapter 6

**Hey guys need more reviews and constructive criticism is welcome. Lizz is out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own the X-Men franchise. I just asked to play in the playground. Enjoy. Also favoriting and such is appreciated, but reviews = motivation.**

Chapter 7

Recap

"_I said it **might** there was no telling if it would stay dormant or not." Professor X raised his hand when Logan was about to shout again. "From the information I gathered, it seems it was awake and listening in when I told her what happened. Thus it knew only to move during when she was away or in the night. When we were all asleep."_

"You mean that.. _thing_ was listening in and planing when to strike?" Jubilee asked, saying what Kitty was thinking.

"Yes. Unfortunately her mind was already under so much stress, I couldn't sense it."

"Chuck?" Logan asked from his brooding spot.

"Yes, Logan." Charles responded, dreading what he would ask.

"If I don't wake her up, can I go in?"

"No. Her mind is in a fragile state anything can upset her, even if she is asleep. Don't think of going in."

~Later that night.

Logan knew he shouldn't be thinking about it. He turned to look out the window in his bed. It was a full moon the night he saved her from Magneto, just like this night. He got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, Jubilee was there just starring into her apple cider, it smelled like.

"I'm worried about her." She sighed.

"I am too, kid." He sat across from her at the island. "Drink up the rest of that and go to bed." She nodded and drank the remaining liquid inside her yellow mug. She bade him good night and went to her shared dorm.

He made up his mind then. He was going to see her. He got up and walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the secret elevator. As he rode down the Professors words rang in his head. _What if she got lost in her mind if he woke her up? NO! _He was going to see her, he berated himself for doubting himself. Due to his memory loss he didn't know if he doubted himself before but he knew it was the first time in fifteen years.

~Meanwhile down on the medical floor.

"_All they want to do is control you._" A sweet-seducing, lullaby voice whispered inside Rogues head. "_You're a level five mutant, but the professor didn't tell you that did he?.. Do you want to know why your precious Logan comes back? He comes back for the Doctor Jean Grey, who __is so much more prettier and older than you. Your barely out of your preteen years and you have a crush on the mighty Wolverine. Face the bitter truth, Your. Only. A. Cover-up, and you know it too._" Rogue shot up from her light sleep screaming 'Stop it!'. At the moment Logan walked in with a long sleeve and gloves on and rushed to her side trying to calm her down. Metal bent, not by magnetic force, when the voice spoke to her again. "_See he's only here to see if __the doctor__ is around._" With those words and her already fragile state she let go. Going to live in the memories of the past, where she was happy.

"Rogue, Rogue! You need to calm down!" Logan tried to calm her. All of a sudden, she stilled. "Are you alright, Marie?"

A moment passed as her held her to his chest. "My name is not Rogue." He hummed, quietly confused. "It's not Rogue either." He looked down at her to see her eyes turning from her doe brown to a fiery red. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized this wasn't his Marie he was holding. He sniffed a bit and her fruity scent was gone, replaced by an ashy wood smell. He felt something grab hold of him and smash him against the back wall. The last thing he saw was the equipment surrounding her short out and start to spark. Then black.

~Anna\Sparks third-person POV

"Are you sure the Charles said that she was awake and we should check on her?" Sparks asked running down the hall of the lower levels with Storm and Cyclops.

"Well if he wasn't sure why would he tell us to?" Scott replied sarcastically.

"Where's Jean?" Storm asked.

"With the Professor." He answered. They all slowed down as they reached the medical bay. The door opened automatically and they saw the havoc that had been caused by machines monitoring her were sparking. The electricity was quickly cut off by Anna who absorbed the remaining energy.

"What happened down here?" Sparks whispered. "Logan!" She shouted when she saw him lying next to a deep dent in the wall. She gently shook him awake, he roused with a questioning 'Hmm'.

"Logan, what happened?" Storm asked while Scott walked to the security cameras to check out what happened.

"I don't know, she was- she looked like she was waking up from a bad dream. She was screaming. I think I scarred her or something but I do know that she has another mutation." He rubbed the back of his head but the goose egg that was there had already diminished.

The doors slide open and Charles and Jean came in. Charles tone was disappointed and urgent. "You do realize what you've done. You couldn't leave her alone for a night. A single night Logan, just one. You do know that the Phoenix can start a mental degrade on her mental state. If we ever do get the Phoenix out of her mind she might be insane to an incurable level." He wheeled out of the room and they all followed him out. He went to the end of the hall to the giant round door. It scanned his eye and gave the soft 'Welcome Professor.'.

"I need to find her before she does something to jurassic." He wheeled into Cerebro.

~ Rogues third person

She walked into the old chapel were the mutant rally was being held. She was dressed like when she ran away from home. _Funny,_ she thought, _home is were I'm going. _This was just a pit stop, she was just resting on a street corner when she over-heard some people talking about the cure and the rally. She decided to make a stop over there. She slipped into an empty corner and listened to the man on the small stage.

"This cure is voluntary. Nobody's talking about extermination." The skinny, tall man said.  
>The door opened letting a gust of wind in and the one man she hated the most walked in. "No one ever talks about it. They just do it. And you go on with your lives, ignoring the signs all around you. And then one day, when the air is still and the night is fallen, they come for you." He said walking to the front, his strong voice and posture demanding respect and attention.<br>"Excuse me-" The man tried to interrupt.

Then Magneto ignored him and addressed the crowd. "Only then do you realize that while you're talking about organizing and committees, the extermination has already begun. Make no mistake, my brothers, they will draw first blood. They will force their cure upon us. There is only question is, will you join my brotherhood and fight or await the inevitable genocide. Who will you stand with, the humans or us?" His eye's scanned the crowd searching for free soldiers. Rogue stepped forward after some other people around her age went and stood behind him. "What about those of us that _need_ the cure?" She hide her face in the shadow of her hood. "My dear, nobody _needs_ the cure." He replied in a warm tone. She drooped her hood and his eye's widened for a second before returning to normal. "Rogue-" He started. "My name is Marie, Eric." She said sharply. "Marie, what happened to you?" Pyro asked coming out from behind Magneto. Her state was terrible. Despite the sleep she had gotten in the med bay she had dark circles around her eyes and a sickly pale tone to her skin. "In short, I died." She then addressed the crowd raising her voice to quiet the others. "The cure is not mandatory, but if you are unhappy with your mutation it is completely your choice weather you get it or not." She glanced at Magneto to see if he would challenge her or not but he stayed silent. Unbeknown to her her eyes had turned to the fiery ash color when she glanced at him. He smiled at the back of her head a plan already forming in his mind. She then left with out another word. End chapter 7 **I'm not going to be able to post for a while, don't know how long, but still. Reviews are eye-candy.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but doing a dity move is hard, especially when you drive the whole millions of miles. Anyways I know a lot of people are reading the story but not reviewing. So here's a bribe I'll give you cyber gummy bears if you review! ; )~

Recap~

Unbeknown to her her eyes had turned to the fiery ash color when she glanced at him. He smiled at the back of her head a plan already forming in his mind. She then left with out another word.

She hopped of of the trailer she managed to hitch a ride with, this was home. Well three miles outside of the little town but she would walk that. She walked into town watching her old friends at the local arcade and bar play and laugh as they talked. She wandered the familiar streets, trying to remember the good times, but only came up with bad ones.

Soon she was at a yellow house with a white picket fence, the house she grew up in.

She felt a burning in her head again. Like before when It took over. She walked up the path, like she would whenever she came home. After she rang the door bell, her mother opened it.

"Oh, its you. What do you want." Her Mom bit out.

"To be home." Rogue pleaded with her mother.

"That freak house is your home now." Her father came up behind his wife, as he said that.

"Mom, Dad stop it, I don't know where to go any more, so just stop- Ugh!" The pain in her head was becoming unbearable. She pushed past her parents and went into the front room. Then she spotted it, her favorite spot in the entire world. The window-seat where she would do her homework and sit and gaze outside while it rained.

She curled up in the spot and told her parents to run. "Why should we? This is our house, its you that should leave." Her father was a bit angry but also curious as to why she would come all the way from New York just to sit in that spot. She looked up at them both, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes were starting to turn the charcoal color.

"Because I'm scared and Its angry, just run! I don't want to hurt you!" Her parents saw her eyes and her paling skin, which was almost grey now. Without another word they turned around and left. Then the world turned black and she could only hear Its thoughts and speech.

"You let them go. They hurt you so much and you let them go... Why, they deserve punishment for making you run away." It was curious now, and slightly angry that it didn't get to disintegrate anything.

"Because they're my parents and it doesn't matter if they don't love me. I let them go because I love them." Rogue didn't know why she was talking to it.

"Pitiful." The Phoenix sneered.

Back at the mansion~

The Professor rolled out of Cerebro. "I've found her, she's at her old home, in Mississippi. Storm, Wolverine, Sparks I want you two to come with me and the rest of you be on alert. I sense something big is going to happen."

"We're thirty minutes from you old home are you sure you want to go through with this?" The Professor asked Anna as Storm drove the car to the house.

"Yes, Charles, if I can be any help in calming her down long enough for you to sedate her then please let me help." Anna said as the car pulled up to the home.

She helped the older man get down from the car and looked around. There were three other mutants there. One that looked like a body builder with a weird helmet on and the other with tattoos and body piercings. The last on had an air of authority and even though he looked a bit silly in his costume she knew he was not to be laughed at.

"Ah, Charles its good to see you despite the circumstances." The older man said.

"Yes, despite the circumstances, Eric. I know why your here, my old friend, please listen to reason, the power in that house is not to be used, the personality inside Marie's head wont allow herself to be used. Its best that it be locked up safe, instead of crusading on your rights for mutants. Rights for mutants will come when its ready.-" Magneto cut him off.

"Enough of your preaching Charles. Its time to let her decide which side she chooses." He said in a strong voice.

They both walked in to the house Anna following behind and Wolverine and Storm glared at the opposing mutants.

~Meanwhile inside the house.

The Phoenix and Rogue were having a mental battle for control, when they heard the door close. The Phoenix won control for the moment and searched the house for anyone, she found three different minds.

Two she recognized from her days in Jeans mind, Magneto and the Professor. The other was familiar. Marie knew her. A boiling rage swept over the entity as she felt the presence of the other two she knew. They entered the room and she recognized the other one from Rogue's memories. Her older sister.

"Rogue is that you?" Charles asked.

"No, it isn't, you trapped me, how dare you do that to me. You," She faced Magneto. "You did nothing to stop him. And lastly, you Anna, I can't help but feel pity for the poor girl, you did nothing for her when she was being thrown out of this very house, when you both we're little, when you promised to always 'protect' her, did you promise include protecting her from her own parents, when they found out she was a mutant? Did it, DID IT?" Hissing turned to shouting. She spat out the words as if poison in her mouth.

"I meant to do anything for her, please don't hurt her she's the only family I have, and I hers!" Sparks pleaded.

"No! She was cast out as I! We are sisters in torment! I was cast out of my own world as she was her's! How dare you!" Phoenix shouted and the people in the room could feel her mutation pulling at their very essence. "You foolish mortal, you think I killed your so called parents! No, she wouldn't let me she still has some control but I will soon fix that." She levitated Anna into the air and the older sister started to feel extreme pain, as if her atoms we falling apart.

The Professor was pushed into the kitchen with Magneto by the wind created by the god-like power in the room.

The doors slid shut just as Sparks let out a scream of pain and they saw dust fly around her. Rogue screamed, seeing through her own eyes what the Phoenix was doing to her older sister. Suddenly it stopped and the body possessed by to spirits blacked out.

**(A/N: (Sniff, sob, sniff) This would be a good place to end it but I'm gonna finish the scene anyway.)**

Rogue woke up a few seconds later dazed and confused to what just happened. She didn't remember where she was or what just happened. There was a rather large pile of dust in a vaguely familiar room. Then a man who she knew from somewhere slid open a door and looked to the dust in the middle of the floor, he quickly rushed to her and helped her off of the floor.

"Where am I?" She asked him. "I know you but I can't remember from where and I know somethings bad just happened."

"Do you know your name, child?" He asked her.

"Rogue.., or was it Phoenix."

"Then come with me, I can help you remember more. We must hurry." She rushed out of the house with him.

Meanwhile as they left Charles woke up from hitting his head to hard and slid back into his wheel chair. He rolled into the room and looked at the pile of dust. Logan burst through the other door leading into the room, Storm closely following.

"She was the only family Marie had." Logan said as he fell to his knee's in front of Anna's ashes.

"How old was she? Storm asked. Her voice cracking for the lose of one so youthful.

"She would have been twenty-two next summer." Charles answered. "It was the Phoenix that did this, Anna would have wanted us to make it that her sisters safe. Lets see to it that her wish is fulfilled."

They all stood around Anna's ashes giving her a moment of silence. Logan silently vowing revenge for both Anna and Marie.

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed and now you learn that Anna is her older sister. I know this chapter is sad but please review if you have a suggestion for the plot line. And click that review button!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry! I haven't been on for a while, my I pod hasn't wanted to log on for a while and that's how I update. I'm thinking on giving up on this story or at least putting it on hiatus, tell me what you think, if I don't get any feed back, I'll put it up for adoption. If I do, tell me if you want me to continue or what you think should happen!

LoL (Lots of Love) Lizzy.


End file.
